


Debauchery

by m3aculpa



Category: Ripley Series - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Ripley's Game (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3aculpa/pseuds/m3aculpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It was because of Ripley. Because Ripley looked at Jonathan the way he had never looked at Reeves, no matter how much he had wanted him to.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Debauchery

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Debauchery  
>  **Fandom:** Ripliad (Ripley's Game movie)  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Character(s):** Jonathan Trevanny, Reeves  
>  **Pairing(s):** Reeves/Jonathan Trevanny  
>  **Warnings:** Non-con  
>  **Word count:** 448 words  
>  **Summary:** It was because of Ripley. Because Ripley looked at Jonathan the way he had never looked at Reeves, no matter how much he had wanted him to.  
>  **a/n:** All my Ripliad fics are old, but never before published. I think they're all written around 2010. It's inspired by that moment in the church (? Don't remember if it was a church) when Reeves clutched at Jonathan's shoulder.

  
**Debauchery**   


His hand clutched at the thin shoulder and he wanted.

Not because Jonathan Trevanny was that attractive to him. He was frail and pale and sickly. Something he did not want in a man, because he wanted _men_. Strong and beautiful and hard. But he wanted, nonetheless. And it was because of Ripley. Everything was because of Ripley. Because Ripley looked at Jonathan the way he had never looked at Reeves, no matter how much he had wanted him to. Because Ripley was backing out of the game, giving it up for Jonathan. Saying enough was enough and Jonathan could go now. Be released.

Reeves took him back to the hotel and followed him into the room. He forced him to his knees, which wasn’t hard. Like Jonathan had said – his illness made him weak. Before Jonathan knew it the zipper was down and Reeves shoved his cock into the unwilling mouth. There was no time for Jonathan to react, because Reeves was fucking his mouth hard and brutally, bringing tears to Jonathan’s dark eyes when he couldn’t breathe.

It wasn’t enough to watch him gag and choke and claw at Reeves’s thighs in panic when he tried to shove him off of him. It made Reeves grab his hair tighter and push his cock deeper down the constricting throat. But it wasn’t enough.

He draped Jonathan over the edge of the bed, bent him down through the resistance. The trousers pooled around the skinny ankles and Jonathan twisted and wriggled when his pants were torn off. He said nothing – didn’t plead or resist – only cried out once, sharply, when Reeves speared him on his cock. He fucked him hard and brutally, pulling him back up by the hair to meet his thrusts. He paid no heed to the agonised, soft sounds, only drove himself deeper into the tight, frail body. He fucked him until he bled, until he broke and became quiet. He fucked him until the body stopped resisting and then he came hard.

He left Jonathan lying there, unmoving, to wash up. When he opened the bathroom door, he had to stand there and admire his handy-work. There was blood running down Jonathan’s pale thighs. But the best part was the cum trickling out down his thighs. Jonathan did not move, but he had turned his head slightly. He looked at Reeves with wide, unblinking eyes. The cheeks were flushed and tear-stained. He looked like a debauched angel. It made Reeves chuckle in his own condescending way.

Jonathan did not move when the door closed behind Reeves. Since he could afford to be generous, he had left him another ten grand.

For a job well done.


End file.
